Perfect Together
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: No one else may see it but together they're just perfect


**Erin:** This is my first House x Thirteen fanfiction. After watching how they acted together I just had to write something so here it is!

Disclaimer – I do not own House. If I did HouseXThirteen would actually be happening.

* * *

><p>Perfect Together<p>

Their relationship was the most real either had ever been in. They are the only people who can stand each other for a long time and though neither would ever admit they are the only people who actually like each other. To everyone else no one noticed how they were with each other. No one knows that they even spend time with each other outside the hospital, every night actually from dinner at his place to drinks at a bar. And no one knows that they actually fell in love with each other a long time ago, not even themselves.

House always thought that Cuddy was the one he was in love with. He had been chasing her so long that was the only possibility. Cuddy was a fantasy that when obtained turned out to be just that, a fantasy.

Thirteen always thought that she would never be in love so when she found it she blew it off as nothing, maybe a liking, a weird dysfunctional friendship, but defiantly not love. When she found herself spending more and more time with him since their impromptu road trip together she rationalized it as they were both miserable so why not be miserable together?

Something changed for House the moment he told Thirteen he would kill her. It was when he became aware of something he felt for her. He had no idea what it was but it was something. It wasn't until one night when he and Thirteen where at his place. Thirteen sat on the counter watching as House cooked for her. Holding up a spoon for her to try his newest dish did it hit him, hard. He was in love with her.

For Thirteen the moment House told her that he'd kill her sparked something. It was so small she didn't notice it at first. She actually felt like she had a plan, that she wasn't just living day to day waiting for everything to fall apart. House had promised her that she wouldn't have to suffer now she could really _live_. The thing was she realized she wanted to live with him. It was one day in the cafeteria when she was in line getting something to eat that she realized she was actually in love with him. House normally mooches off Wilson but he was out for the day so instead he got into line with her and at the cash register said she would pay for him. She actually smiled at him, at his ways. That was the moment she knew.

Being who they are neither told each other. They just continued how they had been both unnoticing how they had changed for each other. House had stopped the vikoden not even realizing. Thirteen had stopped having sex, dating, or even seeing anyone else. All their free time was spent with each other. Sometimes Thirteen even spent the night in his bed, no sex though. They were just comfortable together. Looking at them from the outside it was just like a relationship, they where an old married couple. One that had been together so long that they didn't have to worry about anything they could just _be_ together.

They had been going on like this for a year before it changed.

One day as Thirteen did her makeup House was leaning against the door frame watching her when the words came out of his mouth, "I love you."

She froze turning slowly to him unsure if she had actually heard what she thought she heard. The look on his face told her he had.

Stepping forward she placed a hand against his cheek. "I love you too."

As they kissed it wasn't fireworks and passion it was just perfect. Because that's what they are together, perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> I really think they are amazing together. I mean Thirteen is just perfect for him. She's not trying to change him, she just accepts him. And House he accepts her condition even supporting her in his own twisted House way. I just love them… *sigh* Well please review tell me what you think.


End file.
